


A Simple Request

by roguefreyja



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefreyja/pseuds/roguefreyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera learns the value of asking nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Request

The cold night air stung against Sera’s skin, almost soothing in contrast to the bruised heat of her lips from so much kissing–and not soft, light kisses, but the kind that made your chest ache straight down to your core, the biting, consuming, wet and hot kisses that Sera loved. Leliana was so  _good_  too, she never shied away when Sera nipped and growled, scratched and tugged; she simply hummed, whimpered sometimes, or drew sweet gasps, and  _oh_  Sera loved those sounds, loved the way she surged forward for more, the way her eyes lit up with the coy curl of her lips.

It was those smiles that had started everything, those looks. Sera used to catch her eye from afar while Leliana stood back, observing, her smile hidden in the shadows. She had seen enough of Sera’s pranks that way to get her into  _big_  trouble, but if anything, she seemed to protect her from the worst of it. When the cook set up a watch to keep her banned from the kitchen, she heard rumor of problems with the orders: salt had been marked twice by mistake, and no sugar was delivered. Within a day she was allowed back in the kitchen without question.

Thinking on it now made her grin, while Leliana’s mouth pressed hot kisses across her chest, her lips tracing the curve of Sera’s collarbone. She paused at the tender skin just above it, and Sera could feel her smile against her neck–then she bit down,  _hard_ , and Sera let out a strangled moan, ground her hips down onto Leliana’s fingers, gripped at a handful of her hair.

Sera was a quivering mess. Getting off was easy for her, always had been, but with Leliana…  _woof_. It wasn’t even about getting off, was it? Yeah, of course she did get off, she  _really_  frigging did, and often, but–this was different,  _felt_  different. Leliana was an insufferable tease, but secretly, Sera loved it. She complained, sometimes, but not too loudly; she loved the way she could wind her up, make her ache in ways she wasn’t used to, and all the while she was so  _sweet_ , no matter how rough or dirty things got.

Leliana released Sera’s skin with a hum, soothing her lips against the angry mark left behind–it tingled, but the pain had long since gone, melted into the heat between Sera’s thighs that she was so desperately trying to sate. She moved her hips against Leliana, trying to get more from the steady rhythm she maintained with her fingers. The pace was maddening, but Maker, it was  _effective_ –every nerve in her body was on edge, and with each push of Leliana’s fingers she could hear the extent of her own excitement, feel it slick against her inner thighs.

Her pulse was hammering so wildly in her chest, against her throat, that she was sure Leliana could feel it as her lips traced against her neck, skimmed her jaw, and pressed to the corner of her mouth. “ _Ma belle, s'il te plaît_ -” The words were barely a whisper against her cheek, and she drew back, drew Sera’s hand up to her own face. She pressed two of Sera’s fingers against her lips and drew them into her mouth to let her tongue trace over her skin, then let them go with an appreciative sucking sound. “You’re so close.”

And she was right. Sera hadn’t stopped to recognize how tense she was, how every muscle in her body coiled, wavering with each ragged breath, each push of her hips. Leliana nudged Sera’s wet fingertips downward, the suggestion evident in her eyes, in the kittenish smile.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying ‘please’…” Sera breathed absently, recognizing some of the Orlesian that Leliana had lapsed into, and letting her fingers skim down over her stomach, following a familiar path. She kept her eyes on Leliana’s, felt almost drunk on the intimacy between them. It  _was_  there, there was no mistaking it this time–that warm, heady sensation she got around her that really wasn’t  _just_  from the fucking. Her fingertips found her swollen clit easily, brushed against it lightly, experimentally, and the subsequent flutter of her muscles around Leliana’s fingers made her flush and let out a long, low whine.

“You wouldn’t,” Leliana teased, her eyes lighting up with delight at the way Sera’s body reacted so entirely to her touch.

“Fuck-” She  _was_  close. “Maybe,” Sera panted, and hitched her hips up, inviting Leliana’s fingers to press deeper. “For you.” She quipped, smirking, but there was a challenge behind the look she gave Leliana, an invitation, even.

“Oh?” Leliana raised her eyebrows with a wicked grin that forced a shiver down the back of Sera’s neck. Normally she got impatient by this point and protested any further teasing in favor of just getting off, of releasing the tension coiled low in her belly, but  _fuck_  this felt good, and not just physically–she wanted to prolong the moment, as temporary as it may be.

She slid her hand against Leliana’s jaw, guiding their mouths together again with a rough nip at her lower lip. Leliana whimpered, and gave an appreciative smack against Sera’s ass in response. The low groan and jerk of Sera’s hips that caused made her smile, and she squeezed the pliant muscle of her rear with a satisfied hum.

Sera broke the kiss with a huff when Leliana eased back, finding her gaze. She let out a groan, her brow furrowing as Leliana slowed her pace, her inner muscles tightening with a dull ache–she wanted  _more_ , not to slow down. She wanted to protest, too, but she bit her lip, focused instead on Leliana’s features, on the desire heavy in her gaze. It was almost as if Sera could see as she calculated where and how to touch her in order to elicit the best responses.

But for all she thought was transparent, she was not expecting the soft, wet warmth of Leliana’s lips against her own in contrast to the way she gripped her hips and withdrew almost entirely, until just the tips of her fingers were inside Sera, and then thrust back in,  _hard_. Then she did it again. And again. By then Sera was writhing, gasping with each thrust, digging her nails against Leliana’s ribs, her shoulders, anything to hold onto.

And then, just then, when Sera’s fingers began to work against her clit, when the familiar flush of release started to seep through her hazy consciousness, Leliana stopped. She drew her fingers up, slick and hot, and rubbed over Sera’s clit, pushing her hand aside. She moved in lazy circles, not  _nearly_  enough to let Sera finish.

“ _Fuck._ ” The low whine escaped through ragged breaths. Sera’s hips twitched and she moved to grip at the blankets beneath them, trying to gather all of the tension in her body into her fists, but the movement of Leliana’s fingertips against her prevented her from focusing.

Leliana leaned over her, smoothing a hand up against Sera’s breast and rolling her nipple idly between her fingers. “You want me to fuck you properly, no?” Her voice was low, practically a purr, her breath hot against Sera’s skin. She tightened her fingers against Sera’s nipple and tugged, causing Sera to whimper, the sharp bite of pain shooting straight to her throbbing clit. “Just say the word.”

Sera furrowed her brow, searched Leliana’s face for a clue, but found nothing but that familiar, playful glint in her eyes, the aroused flush in her cheeks. Slowly, Leliana moved her lips to mouth the word ‘please,’ a smug grin lighting up her features as she did so. Sera huffed out a breath, rolling her eyes, and nearly giggled despite her exasperation. “You’re terrible.”

“Perhaps.” Leliana tilted her head thoughtfully and slipped her fingers through Sera’s folds, tracing over the soft, slick skin, and settled her fingertips against her entrance, teasing, but not pressing inside. “You seem to like it.” Her gaze flicked back to Sera’s, taking in the way her eyelids fluttered shut at the touch, the flush of her skin that started at the tips of her ears and moved over her cheeks, her lips.

Sera could have easily pushed Leliana back against the bed, rode her fingers until she got every last bit of satisfaction that she ached for, and more, but–she didn’t. It wasn’t about that now. Yeah, she wanted it, but she wanted  _this_  more, these games, the give and take, the throbbing between her thighs brought on by someone who could  _challenge_  her. Leliana seemed to know exactly when and how to remind Sera it wasn’t just about  _taking_ , wasn’t just about doing what she knew best, bull-headed and impatient from years of not having enough. And it was so  _good_ to feel that, to know that. Sera wasn’t about to beg, not for anyone, but they both knew that wasn’t what this was. She slipped her hand up against Leliana’s neck, moving to grasp a handful of her hair, and tugged–just hard enough to make her whimper, but not  _too_  hard–using the motion to direct Leliana’s ear to her lips. “ _Please_.” Sera breathed hotly, pressing a kiss against her ear. “Want to feel you _. Now_. _”_

 _“_ Mm, good,” Leliana murmured, sounding rather pleased. She rocked forward with her hips, putting pressure behind the thrust of her fingers as she slid back into Sera, enveloped in a wet, intoxicating heat. Sera practically growled, her grip tightening in Leliana’s hair while her other hand sunk to her breasts, pawing appreciatively at the soft, full weight against her palm. 

Leliana’s lips soothed against Sera’s neck, soft against her ear, but she thrust sharply, burying her fingers with each push of their bodies together, forcing the most delightful sounds from Sera. Sera hooked her legs up around Leliana, shoved her hips hungrily against her hand–she was already so close, so  _wet_. The fulfilled promise of being fucked properly was better than Sera could have imagined, better still when Leliana slid another finger inside, making Sera hiss at the stretch and the ache that melted so easily into pleasure. And even as she worked her fingers against her clit, she didn’t want it to end. But she  _needed_  to come. She was gasping, hips jerking as tendrils of pleasure began to wind outward to her limbs, when she pulled roughly at Leliana’s hair again, forced her to meet her eyes.

“I’m-” Sera panted, her eyes falling shut as Leliana cupped her breast, traced her thumb over her nipple. She bit back a cry, forced her eyes open. 

“ _Please_. I want to watch.” Leliana purred, and those words, the way she looked at her, shot a jolt of want straight to Sera’s core. Her hips twitched, her fingers rough against her clit, matching the force with which Leliana thrust into her, drawing out those last few moments of intoxicating pleasure before she broke apart, coming  _hard_ , as hard as those really good times she managed by herself. She was sure she was loud, sure that someone might hear the way Leliana made her cry out, arching and shuddering as she was, but she didn’t care. Couldn’t care. 

She was transfixed, entirely, by the way Leliana’s gaze never left her own, the way she seemed to study her attentively while she moved against her, slowing, softer, coaxing out the last traces of pleasure from her body. Her fingers slipped from Leliana’s hair and moved to graze her cheek, lingering there, still trembling along with the rest of her body. She wanted to say something, fill the heavy quiet between them with something other than her own ragged breaths, but her mind was blank, hazy, wrapped up in the tight, warm feeling in her chest.

“ _Tu es si douce toi_ ,” Leliana murmured, leaning into Sera’s touch. She drew her hand away from Sera’s sex and lifted it to her own lips, drawing her fingers into her mouth and sucking, rather obscenely, soaked as they were with Sera’s arousal. 

“What?” Sera practically squeaked, her cheeks flushing hot as she watched Leliana, a dull throb already rekindling between her thighs. She had started to question Leliana’s Orlesian, hesitantly at first, but more and more boldly now. Sometimes Leliana wouldn’t answer, just look away shyly, but other times she translated boldly, as if happy to have an excuse to give light to the affectionate words she otherwise kept veiled. 

Leliana sat back, settling her weight against Sera’s hips, and finished cleaning her fingers with a downright dirty, knowing smile. “You’re so  _sweet_ ,” she said, drawing out the words, the honeyed tone heavy with innuendo. Her hands moved to roam down over her own bare stomach lazily, wandering lower still as she sighed. “Touching you feels so…” She trailed off with another heady sigh as she slipped her hand between her thighs, fingertips tracing lightly against her own flushed, sensitive skin.

Sera bit her lip, captivated by the image of Leliana above her. Her mind worked at finishing Leliana’s sentence, even as she stayed quiet:  _frigging_   _good_ ,  _and_   _right_ ,  _soft and strong_ ,  _makes me want more, always more, sweet but it stings too_. A soft moan broke her thoughts, drew her back to where she lay, to Leliana straddled over her hips, one hand clutched against her breast, the other tracing a fingertip over her swollen, glistening sex. Her eyes were dark when Sera found them, her voice low and thick. “Come and kiss me.”

Her lips quirked in a faint smile, eyes drifting between Leliana’s and the vision of her arousal, so blatant and inviting. Sera shifted, sinking further down the bed and easing herself between Leliana’s thighs until she found just the right spot.

“I didn’t mean-” Leliana’s voice broke, a throaty moan replacing her words when Sera leaned up, pressed her mouth against the burning heat of her skin, enveloping her clit between her lips. A low moan rumbled in her own throat when she gave a delicate suck, and then let go, let her tongue lap long and slow against Leliana. Sera felt dazed, swept up in the warm, heady taste, the scent that was so inherently  _her–_ her arousal, the worn leather smell from her armor, mingled with sweet florals, jasmine, maybe orange blossom, or that rosebud tea she drank, whatever it was, intoxicating and wonderful and  _her_. 

Leliana’s hand had found Sera’s hair, tangled in and held firmly, despite the tremble in her fingers, in the muscles of her thighs that Sera gripped as she worked her tongue in long strokes, savoring, dipping against her entrance and tracing up to her clit, and then back again. 

“Don’t stop,” her voice was barely a whisper, needy, encouraging, reinforcing that though she hadn’t meant this sort of kiss, she wanted it so entirely. Their eyes met briefly, and Sera hummed against her skin in response, smiling, pressing her face close against Leliana’s skin. She slid her hands around to grip her ass, kneading her fingers against the pliant curves, working in balance to the way she sucked eagerly at her clit. The breathy cry that drew from Leliana, the way she gripped against Sera’s hair and rocked her hips to her mouth so fiercely, made Sera ache anew.

She couldn’t help when she let one hand stray, found herself wet and wanting, and stroked her fingers absently against her sex. It was enough to ease the throbbing need, and coupled with the way Leliana shuddered above her as she rode her mouth, it was even enough to get her off again, surely.

Leliana was already tense when Sera teased her tongue inside of her, but she seemed to unravel at the touch, her inner muscles fluttering with each wet thrust, a string of Orlesian spilling from her lips that Sera didn’t recognize. Only she didn’t stop then, didn’t shy away when Sera laved her tongue against her clit again, just keened forward, gasping, clutching at Sera. Sera was nearly there herself, burying eager little moans against Leliana’s skin while her fingers moved with intent.

She glanced up, catching Leliana’s eyes when she grew strangely quiet, each hungry jerk of her hips against Sera’s mouth punctuated with ragged gasps. Her cheeks were flushed bright, brows knit in concentration; pleasure swept vividly over her features when she came, suddenly, her head falling back while the air filled with the lilting moans of her release. A spill of wetness coated Sera’s chin, and she practically grinned, pressing wet kisses against Leliana as she shuddered through her orgasm. The perfect view that she had of Leliana, the wonderfully shameless sounds she made, pushed Sera over the edge, and her body reacted in turn, arching against her own fingers with a rush of pleasure as she came again, brief and sweet.

“You…” Leliana smoothed her fingers against Sera’s hair, still panting, and shook her head, dropping her gaze as she bit back a grin. “ _Merde_ ,” she winced, shifting, her muscles very evidently still weak and shaky from all of that, and collapsed against the bed, tangling her legs with Sera’s and burying her face against her shoulder with a heavy, elated sigh. Sera grinned though, and let out a satisfied giggle.

“ _You_  is more like it. Know you’re frigging fit, but like that…  _woof_.” Sera shifted, tugging the blankets up around them and wiping away the wetness that lingered on her lips and chin, her skin still hot and tingly all over. Leliana chuckled in response, and curled closer to Sera, draping her arm over her stomach. Quiet passed between them–she didn’t know for how long–enough for that drowsy, sore feeling to seep over her, for the steady feel of Leliana’s breath against her skin and the absent caress of her fingers against her stomach to threaten to lull her to sleep.

“Lel?” Sera shifted, sneaking a look down at the redhead.

“Mm?” Leliana stirred, lifting her head with a warm smile. Sera’s train of thought faltered, her lips quirking into a smirk– _shite_ , that tender look Leliana gave her was distracting, especially with the endearing way her hair was tousled from all their rolling about.

“Can I stay with you? To sleep, I mean.” Sera felt her cheeks grow warm with the question, felt weird even asking, but it would be weirder still to just assume, right? They had done it before, and it had been so nice–Leliana was so cuddly and sweet, and secretly, Sera ached for opportunities like that, just them, quiet and safe, where Leliana seemed unfettered, disarmed. The shagging was one thing, one  _really_  good thing, but those hours afterward, just being close–yeah, she could get used to that.

Leliana just smiled, paid no mind to the way Sera squirmed beneath the question, and dipped her head to press a kiss to the top of Sera’s breast, just beside her heart. “I hoped you would.” She moved to kiss Sera, soft and lingering, and Sera wrapped her arms around her, sighed against her lips.  _Yeah_ , she could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured totally self-indulgent smut was a good first foray into posting on ao3. You can also [like/reblog/view this on Tumblr.](http://roguefreyja.tumblr.com/post/135619412545/lelianasera-1-and-11) Thanks for reading! (´▽`ʃƪ)


End file.
